De sucre
by Enclume
Summary: Hermione,Remus,des nuits plus noires que le chocolat ,des cœurs plus fragiles que le sucre blanc.Chapitre Unique.


Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling.Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome.  
  
Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre unique comme j'aime écrire,et j'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi.  
  
*De Sucre*  
  
-Le chocolat est bien évidemment la matière dont sont faits les rêves. - [Judith Olney]  
  
Il y a longtemps déjà,lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard,je m'étais cru dans un rêve.Logiquement.  
  
-Granger,Hermione.  
  
On me désigne un banc,sur lequel repose le choixpeau.Je rêves.Il ne peut en être autrement.  
  
J'ai ouvert les yeux,du plus grand que j'ai pu.Mais jamais je ne me suis réveillée.Étrangemment.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore dit qu'il faut se préparer à la guerre. Quelle est imminente.Qu'il y aura beaucoup de pertes. Que ce sera des temps difficiles.Qu'il faudra travailler dure. De grandes responsabilités.De grandes décisions à prendre.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
J'aimerais que Mcgonagall me laisse entendre que tout va bien aller et que je fais du bon travail. Mais elle n'a pas le temps.J'aimerais passer mon temps autre-part qu'à la bibliothèque. J'aimerais me détendre.Rire parfois.  
  
J'aimerais bien.  
  
*  
  
Parfois le rêve tourne au cauchemard. On le sait toujours un peu avant. On pré-sent.On a peur.Et puis tout à coup tout bascule.Le changement s'effectue. La pomme qu'on vous tend se change en serpent, le jeune homme charmant se transforme en loup-garou et le merveilleux monde magique se mute en un monde de guerres et de tourments.  
  
Oui on le pré-sent un peu avant. Quelque part dans le ventre. On le sent.  
  
Juste ici.  
  
*  
  
Je dors de plus en plus. Comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais c'est parce que je suis épuisée. Rien d'autre.  
  
-Elle mérite bien de dormir,elle qui travaille tant.  
  
Oui,je le mérite bien.  
  
*  
  
Les choses vont de plus en plus mal. Je fais du mieux que je peux.Mais je sais que ce n'est pas assez. Tout semble converger dans la même direction. Tout converge au tombeau.  
  
*  
  
Mauvaise nouvelle.Mauvaise conscience. Je pleure.Je pleure et mes larmes salées me déchirent les joues,à vif.  
  
C'est de ma faute. Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute.  
  
-J'aurais pu le sauver Harry. Si j'aurais vu que...  
  
Il n'aurait suffit que j'arrive un peu plus tôt...  
  
-Non,me répond t'il fermement.  
  
Mais je sais qu'il ment.Je sais que dans son esprit il se dit "Si seulement elle était arrivée plus tôt, si seulement elle aurait lu un peu plus..."  
  
Je respire difficilement.  
  
-Mais j'avais le pouvoir de le sauver. Si j'aurais lu un peu plus...j'ai.. j'ai passé si près de le sauver.  
  
À un cheveu. À un avada-kedavra À une vie.  
  
*  
  
Tellement de poids.Tellement d'attentes sur mes épaules. Quand personne ne parle,au creux du silence.  
  
Parce que le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serdaigle. Il voulait.Et il aurait dû.  
  
*  
  
Je dors excessivement. Mais cela ne me suffit plus.  
  
(...)  
  
Je mange du chocolat. Son goût me rassure.Ça me rapelle mon enfance, le professeur lupin,les nuits noires comme le chocolat. Je fais de beaux rêves,je suis heureuse lorsque je dors. Je fais des rêves qui semblent durer toute une vie.Je fais des rêves où Seamus est encore vivant.Je fais des rêves où je ne pleure pas.  
  
*  
  
Chocolat:sucre,substances laitières,lécithine de soja, sel,arômes artificiels.  
  
*  
  
Le professeur Lupin est venu faire sa visite quotidien à Dumbledore.Il est passé me voir.J'étais en train de manger du chocolat.J'en mange beaucoup maintenant. Il m'a vu et il a sourit,et il m'a regarder comme si il savait quelque chose sur moi que je ne savais pas. Puis il a fermé les yeux d'un air triste,si cela se peut. Il m'a ensuite tendu une tablette de chocolat et il est partit.Mais je sens qu'il va revenir.  
  
*  
  
Pavarti et Lavande me conseillent d'arrêter de manger toute mes friandises avant de me mettre au lit. C'est idiot,mais j'ai l'impression de faire plus de rêves si j'en manges avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors je ne les écoute pas.De toute façon elles sont idiotes. C'est bon pour moi.J'ai droit aux rêves,moi aussi. Il n'y a pas de raison à rien.Je vais bien. Car mon oreiller est mou comme la guimauve, et je m'y laisse plonger.  
  
*  
  
Je rentre dans mon dortoir. Je jettes l'emballage vide de chocogrenouille que j'ai à la main. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux.  
  
Une morsure. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Pattenrond. Les grands yeux verts de Pattenrond,qui brillent qui me fixent,qui me vrillent.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et me tourne sur le coté. Mais il y a toujours ses yeux verts qui me fixent,qui me regardent,qui m'observent. Je les vois même endormie.  
  
*  
  
Les gens sont inquiets pour moi. Ron fronce les sourcils,Harry me jette des regards en coin,Ginny arrive à l'improviste dans ma chambre,Mcgonagall pince les lèvres, Neville me complimente,Parvarti et Lavande commèrent sur mon compte,Hagrid me sert une deuxième tasse de thé,Luna me regarde d'un drôle d'air et Malfoy se paye ma tête dans un coin.Enfin je crois. À moins que ça soit Harry qui se paye ma tête et que c'est Malfoy qui me sert une deuxième tasse de thé. Je ne sais plus.  
  
Et honnêtement je m'en moque.  
  
*  
  
Parfois on sait mais on ne fait rien. Parfois on sait mais on ne croit pas. Comme maintenant.  
  
Je sais que je mange trop de sucre et que je dors trop.Je le sais.  
  
*  
  
J'ai donné Pattenrond à Ginny. Je ferme la porte de mon dortoir à double tour et je n'entends qu'à peine ses miaulements de l'autre coté de la porte.  
  
Je dors mieux,je sais que les yeux verts ne me fixent plus, qu'il ne me dévorent plus,qu'il n'y a plus ce reproche constant dans mon sommeil.  
  
*  
  
Je suis sur le terrain de Poudlard,le soleil est revenu. Harry et Ron voulait que je prenne du soleil,ils disent que je ne fais que dormir.C'est faux.Je le sais.  
  
Le soleil est trop éblouissant,trop dur. J'ai mal au jambes,j'ai la vague impressions qu'elles sont des cannes à sucre sur le point de rompre. Je m'approche du terrain de Quidditch,me laisse tomber dans le sable sous les trois grands anneaux.Avant de m'endormir, je remarque que le sable est très semblable à la cassonade.  
  
Mais je constate très vite qu'ils n'ont pas le même goût.  
  
*  
  
Luna m'a arrêter dans le couloir aujourd'hui, entre deux cours.Elle m'a prise par le bras et elle m'a dit d'un ton sérieux.  
  
-Trop de colle ne colle plus,trop de sucre n'adoucit plus.  
  
Puis elle m'a regardée avec ses grands yeux miroirs. Je me suis dégagée de sa poigne et j'ai continuée mon chemin.En y repensant je me demande si ce n'est pas un rêve.C'est tellement bizarre.Mais Luna est bizarre. Je ne sais plus.  
  
C'est un peu comme quand Lupin vient me voir.Je deviens confuse,je flottes; on dirait un rêve.  
  
Luna est un rêve. Lupin est un rêve. Oui ça doit être ça.  
  
Me voilà à décider ce qui est rêve et ce qui est réalité.En fait je le fait depuis un certain temps. Je fais le tri.Les choses auxquelles je ne peux faire face :songe.Le peu que je veux affronter: réalité.  
  
*  
  
Je rêves souvent à Lupin. Il vient me voir.Il m'amène du chocolat. Du chocolat noir.Des montagnes.Ils me sourit de son sourire miel.Ses cheveux sentent le caramel. Il me dit que le chocolat est bon,qu'il est toujours bon, et je le crois.  
  
*  
  
Aujourd'hui après le cours de métamorphose, Mcgonagall m'a dit avant que je ne parte:  
  
-Hermione je suis fière de vous. Ce n'est qu'un moment difficile. Regarder où j'en suis.Vous êtes comme moi. N'ayez pas peur.Vous ne courez aucun danger.  
  
Ces paroles me soulage,me rassure.  
  
-Mais n'oubliez pas que "C'est sur la partie brûlée de la tarte que l'on met le plus de sucre."  
  
Je me détourne rapidement et sort de la classe.Je n'ai pas bien compris. De toute façon Remus dit que le sucre guérit tout.  
  
*  
  
J'ai rêvé que sur le plancher gisait le cadavre encore chaud de Luna. Les gens fixent le sol mais je sens les regards. Je ne veux plus les sentir.Je ne veux plus rien sentir du tout.Je veux que ça cesse.Maintenant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute.J'ai rien fait. Cette mort n'est pas causé par ma faute. Je suis lavé de tout les blâmes.De chacun d'entre eux.Regardez.  
  
Je passe ma main sur mon bras,sur mon visage,sur mon cou;je détache chaque praline collée à ma peau et les faits tombées au sol.Plus aucun blâmes.Ils sont pour vous.  
  
-Continuez sans moi.  
  
Avant de me détourner je jette un regard aux grands yeux miroirs de Luna.Mais ils ne reflètent plus rien.  
  
*  
  
Lorsque j'étais petite, je plaçais mes poupées autour de ma table basse et je leurs versait du thé.Comme ma mère le faisait avec les invités.Mais mes poupées ne buvaient pas.  
  
Alors j'échappait le thé froid que ma mère m'avait préparé sur la nappe de papier,je poussais mes poupées au plancher et renversais les tasses.  
  
J'allais ensuite m'asseoir à ma fenêtre et je regardais les autres enfants jouer.J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir les changés en poupées,qu'ils m'écoutent et qu'ils viennent chez moi,qu'ils s'assoient et boivent leurs thé,eux,pour de vrai.  
  
Je restait là un temps,puis à un moment ou à une autre,j'entendais ma mère crier de colère.  
  
Je savais alors que j'allais probablement être privée de dessert.  
  
*  
  
Parfois je fais des cauchemards ou Ron et Harry sont en colère contre moi.Mais Remus vient me consoler parfois dans mon rêve suivant.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemard,me murmurmure t'il de sa voix sucré.  
  
*  
  
Je me suis coupée pendant le cours de Potions tôt ce matin. Mais mon sang était d'une étrange couleur brûnatre et il était très dense.Je l'ai porté à mes lèvres et j'y ait perçu le goût distinctif de la mélasse. Je suis allé voir le professeur Rogue.Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave,que c'était plus tôt très bien. Il a récolté la mélasse et l'a ajouté à ma potion.  
  
-Vous aller récolté sans aucun doute la meilleure note,m'a t'il déclaré en souriant de toute ses dents.  
  
Je lui ais souri à mon tour.  
  
*  
  
J'ai rêvé que Ron est mort aujourd'hui.  
  
Dès mon réveil je l'ait cherché et je l'ait trouvé sur le bord de mon inconscience.Je l'ait pris dans mes bras et j'ai sentit dans ses cheveux l'odeur particulière du pain d'épice.J'ai fermé les yeux.  
  
*  
  
Le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serdaigle. Il a toujours voulu.Et il le veut toujours.  
  
*  
  
Encore un autre cauchemard aujourd'hui. Harry s'est mis à crier,toujours plus fort.  
  
-Ron est mort Hermione,MORT!  
  
Mais ses paroles m'ont laissé comme du sucre à glacer. C'est un cauchemard.Je ferme très fort les yeux pour me réveiller.  
  
*  
  
Je me rendors.Remus vient vers moi. Il m'envellope dans son odeur caramel.Il pleure et ses larmes sont salées et m'assèchent les lèvres.  
  
-Je suis un monstre.  
  
Cela arrive parfois.Des remords qu'il dit. Mais Remus ne voit pas qu'il n'y a pas de mal,juste du sucre.  
  
Justement,je sais que ses poches sont remplies de chocolat plus noir que la nuit.J'y plonge les mains.Il me dit non.Non.Non.Tu ne dois pas.Tu es malade.  
  
Mais sa poigne manquait de force. Ses "non" de conviction.J'en ressors une tablette. Je la casse en deux.Car avec lui,je ne peux faire autrement.Je lui en tends une partie.Il la prend avidemment, il la dévore,mais pas aussi vite que moi.Pas aussi vite.  
  
Il recommence à pleurer.  
  
Je le prends dans mes bras. Et ma voix me vient inarticulée du plus profond de mon songe.  
  
-C'est moi qui le voulais,Remus. Et tu le voulais aussi.Je n'ai plus peur à présent. Mes tourments n'existe plus.Tu les as effacés. Est ce que tu as peur Remus?  
  
Il passe ma main dans mes cheveux.Ses yeux brillent étrangement.  
  
-J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
-Tu n'est pas censé d'avoir peur.Je suis là moi aussi.Je suis comme toi.Tu n'est plus seul. Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur?De Voldemort? Voldemort n'existe plus pour nous.Il n'y a que nous deux.De qui as tu peur,Remus?  
  
Il me regarde longuement et me réponds à demi-mots.  
  
-De toi.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore m'a convoquée à son bureau. Il ne m'a rien dit.Il est resté très longtemps à me regarder et il n'a rien dit.Il m'a tendu un sorbet au citron,que j'ai accepté sans attendre,que j'ai même manger avidemment sur place.Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'impolitesse qui choquerait Dumbledore de toute façon.Quand j'ai eu fini de le manger,il a soupiré.  
  
-C'est ce que je croyais.  
  
*  
  
Harry m'a raconté dans mon cauchemard que Remus était mort.Mais je ne me rapelle plus si c'était un cauchemard ou si c'était vrai. Je sais juste que le goût du chocolat n'est plus le même.  
  
Remus venait t'il me voir dans mes rêves ou dans mes songes? Dans la réalité ou l'existence?Je ne me rapelle plus.Je sais qu'il n'est plus dans mes rêves ni dans la réalité.Il est évanoui. Est ce que je rêve?Est ce la réalité?Je ne l'ai jamais su.  
  
Je n'ai rien pris de sucré depuis quelques heures, je n'ai ni dormit ou me suis point réveillée depuis un certain temps.  
  
Je vais vers la salle de bain et me coule un bain de caramel. J'y plonge.J'y reste.  
  
*  
  
Je m'assis à ma petite table. Je commence à pleurer,beaucoup. Mes larmes ont le goût du chocolat chaud. Je prends une tasse et je pleure,je pleure,pleure. Après je la bois.Le goût du chocolat chaud apaisant. il est un peu trop salé au goût. J'avale et esquisse un sourire.  
  
Car moi je souries à la nuit. je souries à la nuit de mes dents toutes pourries.  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain je me lève et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon reflet me souries.J'ai les dents toutes noires.  
  
J'essaie de garder mon calme,mais je cède à la panique.  
  
Mes dents tombent.Une après une.  
  
Je cri.  
  
Je sens la main de Dumbledore sur mon épaule.Et je comprends. Je vois Ste-Mangouste,mes dentistes de parents, les murs blanc,blanc de sel.Je vois le malheur. Je vois la faute qui se rabat sur moi comme cette main. Dumbledore le sait.C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il pleure.Je ne sais pas. Avant qu'il ne m'amène je fais un ultime effort de raison.  
  
Car il me reste un dernier espoir. J'ouvre les yeux.Le plus grand que je peux. Comme lorsque j'ai ouvert ma lettre de Poudlard.Comme lorsqu'on me plaçais le choixpeau sur la tête.Mais c'est sans appréhension.C'est avec espoir. J'ouvre grand.Mais jamais je ne me réveille,étrangement.  
  
*  
  
Merci de m'avoir lue. 


End file.
